TMNT Zombie Apacolypse
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Human AU! Takes place in Georgia during a Zombie Apacolypse. How will everyone survive? Will Donnie be able to cure everyone? Read to find out. Will be collabarating with Abby Phillips.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I was inspiered by a story with the turtles reaction to a zombie apacolypse so I decided to write an AU story set during the zombie apacolypse. My best friend Abby will be helping me with this story because she knows way more about this than I do. She doesn't know everything but she will be helping me with what she knows. Well, I hope y'all enjoy! This is basically tells how it started. This also takes place in Georgia. This is in Leo's POV.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Georgia, until they came.

My name's Leo and this is how me, my brothers, and my friend's life's changed forever.

We were all watching the news when it reported that a scienctest in Atlanta was trying to cure cancer but something went wrong.

That's when we heard them.

I looked out the window and seen these green figures outside.

I didn't know what they were so I went outside and looked.

I realized they were zombies so, I ran back into the house and told everyone.

Mikey was the only one to believe me but the others thought I was joking.

That's when the zombies broke the windows.

I ordered everyone to hide in the basment before they got inside.

I was thankful for the weapons me and my brothers hid in the basement.

We all grabbed a weapon but Casey had his hockey stick so he didn't take a weapon.

The rest of us did though.

We decided we needed to stick together so we grabbed a weapon and fled to April's old farm house.

Now all of us are here and Donnie's trying to fix this mess.

Donnie's the brains on this team so we're letting him do that.

He got a bow and arrow back at the house.

I don't think he's gonna get done though if Mikey doesn't quit bugging him.

Mikey's the wildest on the team but we let it slide because he's the second youngest.

He got a crossbow back at the house.

Then there's Raph, the muscle.

He's mostly angry but he's got a soft side.

He uses his strength so his weapons are knifes.

Then there's April, the nicest girl you'll ever meet but she ain't afraid to fight.

She got an axe at the house.

There's also Casey, April's boyfriend.

He's the cocky one on the team because he's full of himslef.

He uses his hockey stick as a weapon although I think he should use something else.

Then there's Karai, my girlfriend.

You don't want to get on her bad side.

She's the aggresive one.

She always carries a machete so that's what her weapon is.

Then there's Alex, and he's a full blown redneck.

He grabbed one of our shotguns back at the house.

Then there's his brother Damien, and he's nothing like Alex.

He grabbed a sniper rifle back at our house.

Then there's the Riley, who's the youngest person on our team.

She's thirteen but she acts like she's twenty, and she's also Mikey's girlfreind.

She uses her two hunting knifes.

And finally there's Baliey, Raph's girlfriend.

She's mostly a jerk to everyone except Raph.

She's a sharpshooter when it comes to a crossbow though.

Then there's me.

I'm the leader of the team and I'm the most matured.

You grow up quick when your adoptive father dies.

I love swords but I use a machete.

We don't know how we're going to make it during the zombie apacolypse but I've got a feeling we're all gonna be fine until we figure this out.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? I know that was super short but I'm not good with introducing stories. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed and this is everyone's age in order and what weapon everyone uses in case you want to remember who uses what.**

 **Leo: 17, Weapon: Machete**

 **Karai: 17, Weapon: Machete**

 **Raph: 16, Weapon: Knifes**

 **Baliey: 16, Weaapon: Crossbow**

 **Alex: 16, Weapon: Shotgun**

 **Donnie: 15, Weapon: Bow and Arrow**

 **April: 15, Weapon: Axe**

 **Casey: 15, Weapon: Hockey Stick**

 **Damien: 14, Weapon: Sniper Rifle**

 **Mikey: 14, Weapon: Crossbow**

 **Riley: 13, Weapon: Knifes**

 **Well, what did y'all think? I'll update Sunday if Abby comes over because she'll be the one giving me ideas. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! My best friend Abby came over today so I finally got to ask her what I should do because I know nothing about the zombie apacolypse. Well, I hope y'all enjoy! Constructive critaziam is advised.**

* * *

It was about two weeks since the zombies showed up and the team was running low on food.

Leo seen that they were almost out of food one early morning so he called everyone to the living room.

"Guys, we're running low on food. We need two of y'all to go and get more food." Leo said.

"I know where a store is so I'll go." Donnie said.

"I'll go too." April said.

Casey save Donnie a death glare and spoke, "I'll go too, just in case they need back up."

"Alright, just stay safe and don't leave without your weapons. I'm positive we don't need another cloe call like last week." Leo said.

Everyone remembered the week before.

Damien, Alex, and Raph left without there weapons and Damien nearly got bitten.

They didn't need another incident like that.

April, Donnie, and Casey got there weapons and left.

There were a few zombies around the store but they got past them.

"Alright, there's food in the back. Casey, you go get the food back there. Me and April will get some water." Donnie whispered.

Casey shot Donnie a warning look.

Donnie had always had a crush on April and Casey didn't like it when April and Donnie hung out.

"Alright, move out." Donnie whispered.

They left there hiding place an went to get supplies.

Casey made it to the back.

Just then he seen a few zombies.

He bashed them in the head with his hockey stick and loaded his pack with fruits and meat.

April and Donnie had a hard time getting to the water though.

There were a buch of zombies but they got past them.

"So April, how are things with Casey?" Donnie whispered.

"Everythings going good so far." April whispered back.

They finally grabbed a bunch of water and a few sodas.

They met back up with Casey at the front.

"Alright, lets move out." Donnie whispered.

They left.

On the way though they were attacked by a ton of zombies!

They fought back but it was difficult.

They almost got bit a few times.

They managed to escaped but hardley made it out.

* * *

 _At the house_

"We're back. We hardley made it though." Casey said.

"What happened?" Damien asked.

That was the first thing he said in two weeks.

"We were at the store but on the way back we got attacked by like thirty zombies and we hardly made it out." Casey said.

"Did y'all get bit?" Riley asked.

"Nah, we're fine Riley." Donnie said.

"Did y'all manege to get the food and water?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, we got mostly fruits but some meat and we got water and a few sodas." April said.

"Good. We got a problem though." Leo said.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked.

"Baliey is sick and we need medical supplies." Leo said.

"What's wrong with her?" April asked.

"She's got a a fever and her stomach hurts." Raph said.

"It's possibaly a virus. There's a drug store close here and there's no zombies there." Donnie said.

"Me and Karai will go get the medicene. Raph, you go watch Baliey. Everyone else, keep watch and make sure zombies don't get in." Leo said.

Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

Leo and Karai left to get the medicene.

"Donnie was right. No, zombies. Easy grab and go." Karai said.

They went in and grabbed some medicene then left.

On the way back home a few zombies attacked them.

Leo almost got bit until he hit it in the head with his machete.

"I'm really gonna need a drink when we get home." Leo said.

"I'm gonna need one too." Karai said.

They countinued to go to the farm house.

"Were back and we got the medicene." Leo said.

"Good, cause Bailey feels even worse." Raph said.

"Alright, here's the medicene." Leo said.

He handed his brother the medicene.

"Leo! We saw like five zombies while y'all were gone." Alex said.

"Did y'all get them?" Leo asked.

"Yep, we got 'em. I shot 'em right in the head." Alex said.

"Well, as long as you got them that's good." Leo said.

"I think we're gonna have to move though cause I seen a couple more when y'all came back but I shot 'em." Alex said.

"I think you're right Alex. We'll move at dawn." Leo said.

"Okay. Can I get some sleep? It's getting dark out there." Alex said.

"Yeah, go ahead." Leo said.

Alex went to his room.

"Mikey and Riley, go stand gaurd. In an hour come inside and wake me aand Karai up and we'll stand gaurd for the next hour." Leo said.

"Okay bro." Mikey said.

Him and Riley got there weapons and went outside to stand gaurd.

About fourty five minutes later Riley ran in and shook Leo violently.

"What's wrong Riley?!" Leo asked in alarm.

"Zombies outside! And it's a lot of them! They spotted me and Mikey on the roof and we need backup." Riley explained.

"Donnie, Raph, Alex, Damien, and Karai, Riley and Mikey need back up now!" Leo yelled.

They went out and attacked the zombies.

Donnie, Mikey, Alex, and Damien went on the roof and attacked from above while Karai, Riley, Raph and Leo attacked from the ground.

They finally got rid of all the zombies and they all went back inside.

"Guys, wake up. We need to get out of here and move. Pack your stuff and go." Leo ordered.

Everyone packed there stuff and left the house.

"Were do we stay now Leo?" Donnie asked.

"We can stay at my old house in Dublin." Casey said.

"How far is it?" Leo asked.

"About two miles from here." Casey said.

"It's the best we can do for now. Besides we can stay in other places along the way." Leo said.

They began the two mile journey.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? Okay the food part was Abby's idea but the rest was my idea. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed and if y'all know anything about the zombie apacolypse I need to know what they do now. Also, I didn't mention this in chapter one but Damien is the quiet one and he hardly talks. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


	3. Deleting

**Hi guys.. Um, I have some bad news and I'm really, really sorry if any of you are disiapointed.**

 **I'm deleting some stories.**

 **I'm doing this because, I have so many active stories and I'm barley on here. I just want to focus on stories that I have inspiration for rather than trying to think of new ideas for stories that I hate and that I'm disiapointed in.**

 **I'm stressed enough as is with all the sh*t going on in my life. I don't wanna bore y'all with my problems though. Hell, I don't think any of you will give a da*n anyways because my stories are sh*t and I can't write anything worth a f*ck.**

 **I'm sorry if any of you actually liked my stories, though I doubt anyone actually did.**

 **Yeah, I probably sound like a fake, bit*hy, emo but, I could really care less because I'm probably gonna sound like that every time I decide to update. And honestly? I have more important sh*t that I should be worried about.**

 **... I'm sorry, I'm just upset over everything that's happened in the past several days. Don't worry though, my problems aren't important.**

 **Again, I'm sorry if any of you are upset that I'm deleting some stories but, it'll just be easier. Also, ignore the little message on my profile, I'm just deleting stories and my da*n desktop won't let me update my profile.**

 **I love you guys, I'm really sorry about this. Please don't be mad..**

 **I have to go. Bye guys, I love y'all and have an awesome Christmas 3 3 3.**

 **~UltimanteFangirl5000**


End file.
